


Scared

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealously, Rescue, Smut, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your too shy to tell Dean about your feelings, so you make a rash move instead. One bad move, turns into something worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were jealous. Jealous of all the girls that spent time in those strong arms. Jealous of the girls who were able to press their lips against his, and stare deep into those green orbs of his. You were jealous of his hand on their backs as he escorted them out of a different bar each night, with a knowing smile on their faces.

It had been this way for a while now. After being rescued by Sam and Dean Winchester from a Rugaru, they let you travel and hunt with them. Sam had become a brother to you, the best friend you had never had. Dean was a different story. As soon as your eyes had met his, and he laid his hand on your cheek, asking if you were okay, you were gone. It had only gotten worse as time went on, a touch, or a look, was enough to send you blushing, or to render you speechless. Knowing he thought of you as a younger sister broke your heart in two.

At first it hadn't been too bad. You pretended you didn't see it, the lipstick stains on his collar, his shirts smelling of their perfume, the early morning returns to the motel. You pretended everything was fine, and even joked about it with him. Little did he know that you were dying on the inside, every girl he went home with was a stab to your heart.

After 6 months of heart break, you weren't sure you could take anymore. After a particularly vigorous hunt, the three of you decided to relax at another local bar. At first it had been great, the three of you drinking, eating and laughing together. These were your favorite times, where you were so at ease with each other. But then, another girl caught his eye, and he left, winking at you, telling you not to wait up. Feeling tears gathering in your eyes, you quickly excused yourself from Sam, making the short trek back to your motel room. This time they had splurged,  getting you your own room. It didn't happen very often, usually you had to bunk down with one of the boys, or on the couch if it was available.  You reach your room, opening it before collapsing on the floor. 

Tears start flowing, and you let your pain take control. You felt as if your heart had physically been ripped apart. Thats when you decide, you can't take it anymore. You can't stand the pain of watching your love go home with another girl each night. You knew it was the easy way out, instead of talking to him, explaining your feelings. But deep down you knew, that once you told him, all you would see is pity in his eyes.

Packing took less than 10 minutes. As a hunter, you packed light, with most of your possessions being weapons. You sit down on the edge of the bed, using the hotel stationary to write a note to Sam. You felt horrible for leaving Sam behind, he had been your rock this past year.

Fiddling with the pen, you concentrate on the words you needed to write. Finally,  they came to you.

Dear Sam and Dean,  
By the time you read this I should be long gone.  
Don't worry, it's nothing you did, it's all me.  
I fell for the wrong person, a person who never even noticed.  
It became too painful, watching you go home with different  
Girls each night, and I couldn't take it anymore.  
Please don't come looking for me, it's time for us to go our separate ways. Sam, thank you for always being there for me, I will miss you so much. Dean, it's not your fault. I know you never felt the same for me. I don't blame you, please don't blame yourself.  
Love, Y/N.

Tears decorated the paper, along with the words. Leaving it on the bed, you gather your belongings,  and glanced out the door, taking a sigh of relief, when you didn't see the Impala. 

You turned torwards down town,  remembering the bus stop you had passed earlier. You wipe the tears threatening to escape, and take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. 

The ticket window was still open, and you buy the first ticket available, not worried about the destination. Finding your seat, you lean against the window, watching as the bus slowly left town, tears threatening to fall again, as you saw the Impala pulling into the motel parking lot.

You had made your choice, for better or for worse,  and now you were left with the chore of living a new life. A life without Dean.  For some reason, that didn't sound like life at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks.  Thats how long it has been since you had walked away from Sam and Dean. The first week, you spent traveling,  taking bus after bus, forgetting the places you had been, not caring about the places you were going. It was easy, climb off of one bus, buy a ticket, and climb on another. One night, the bus ticket window was closed, and you were forced to find a motel for the night. You paid for your room, and fell across the bed, falling asleep immediately. Upon waking, you felt hungry for the first time that week, walking to a diner down the str. It was a small mountain town, with flower pots lining the street,  and friendly people greeting you as you passed by. The waitress at the diner was sweet, and you decided to spend at least one more day in town. One day became two, and two became three. Before you knew it, you were out of money and you needed a job if you wanted to stay. The local grocery store was hiring, and they quickly gave you the position. It was easy, you spent your time stocking shelves, and people usually left you alone. That was, until one day.

It started out normal, getting up early, and walking to the small  
store. They had already trusted you enough to give you a key, and you unlocked, grabbing your apron before clocking in. You spent the morning in the canned vegetables isle, humming as you stocked. Soon more employees arrived, and the store opened for the day. Taking your break, you grabbed a cup of coffee before heading outside,  to relax and breathe in the cool mountain air.

You relax in the chair, closing your eyes. Things had gotten better, you could close your eyes, and not imagine Dean everytime. Your heart still hurt, and you knew it would be a long time before the pain dulled. A shadow passed over you, blocking the sun. Opening your eyes up, you didn't recognize the man standing in front of you.

"Can I help you?" You ask the man.

He smiles at you, before lifting the side of his coat, showing you his Angel blade. "Why yes, I think you can. I'm looking for Dean Winchester. "

You tense up, knowing you had nothing to fight an angel with. You stall, knowing it would be useless.

"Dean? I have no idea where he is, I haven't seen him in a month."

He steps closer, grabbing your arm. "I have a feeling he will come for you, so you're coming with me.

When he yanked you out of your chair, you fought, but it was a losing battle. He pulled you closer to him, wrapping an arm around your waist, using his other hand to press two fingers to your forehead, and everything went dark.

\------------------

You wake up, surprised that you weren't tied down to anything. You were in a small room, a fancy room, that looked as if it belonged in a Paris Mansion. Works out art lined the walls, showcased in gilded frames. The furniture was works of art itself, in white and gold. In all of your study of the room, you noticed one thing missing, a door. Sitting up on the uncomfortable love seat, you think about your predicament. 

You knew Sam and Dean would come for you, that's the type of people they were. What did the Angels want anyways?

Just then, you heard a rustling of wings, and the man from earlier stood in front of you. Dressed in a suit, he looked like your normal older business man. He was bald, with angry blue eyes. Even though he was an Angel, you were scared, most Angels were complete dicks.

"Hello, Y/N, I trust you slept well." He told you, walking towards you. For every step he took, you took one back, until your back was pressed against the wall

"What do you want?" You asked, your tone of voice hiding the fact that you were scared.

"Well I want Dean, of course. He needs to say yes to Michael."

Understanding dawned on your face. Sam and Dean had tried to keep most of it from you, but you had heard their whispered arguments. Sam was wanted for Lucifer, and Dean was wanted for Michael. 

"You Ass, he will never say yes." You argue, and the Angels face turns red from anger. He takes his angel blade out, holding it against your cheek. 

"I bet I can get him to say yes, I have something of his." He says, sliding the blade down, creating a nice cut on your face.  You glare at him, trying to keep the pain from showing on your face.

"He doesn't really care about me, you know that right?" You tell him, and you see uncertainty cross his face before he masks it.

"Well then you're, what do you humans say? Screwed?" He laughs, stabbing your shoulder with the blade, before vanishing. 

The days pass by, each one the same. The Angel, you've come to find out the dick is named Zachariah,  shows up and torments you, mad that Dean hasn't come yet. After slashing you with his blade, he vanishes, and you spend the rest of the day, laying on the uncomfortable love seat.

By the fifth day, you've had enough. When Zachariah comes, you wait for you opportunity,  grabbing his Angel blade from him. His surprise quickly turns to rage, and before you can stab him, he vanishes and returns with two more Angels. You fight, but they overpower you, and throw you onto the floor, where you lay, gasping for breath.

They stand over you, making sure you don't move, when you hear a knock on the wall. The Angels look at each other before Zachariah has one of his lackeys open a secret passage. Dean stands there.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" Dean aks, sarcastically. 

The Angel moves away, and Dean walks in, glancing at you, before looking away. You could have sworn his jaw tensed as he looked at you, but that was all the emotion you saw from him.

He looks toward Zachariah as Sam follows him in. Sam rushes over to you, but is held in place by an Angel.

"I'm here, why don't you let the girl leave. She's not a part of this." Dean demands.

Zachariah walks over to you, using your hair to lift your head up. "I think your lying, I think she's more of a part of this than you're letting on." 

He drops your head and stands up. "Are you here to say yes?"

Dean laughs, "No."

"How about now?" Zachariah says, flicking his finger at you. All of a sudden you are filled with a horrible pain, like your stomach was being shredded to ribbons. You cry out in pain, blood staining your teeth.

Zachariah smiles at Dean, "How about now?"

"Damn it Zachariah, stop it!" Dean yells, staring at you with fear in his eyes.

Zachariah flips his fingers at you again, and you let out another horrible scream.  "How about every rib broken, along with stage four stomach cancer?" 

You were coughing up blood, but each cough made you want to pass out, it hurt so bad.

"Fine, yes!" Dean yells, "Just leave her alone!"

"No turning back boy." Zachariah tells Dean. Dean nods his head, and Zachariah says something in Enochian while you and Sam look on in horror.

The room starts shaking, and Zachariah smiles.

"But first, I have some stipulations. Sam and Y/N are safe, from everything."

Zachariah nods, and with a flip of his fingers, the agony is gone, except for the cuts and bruises from before.

"And Michael kills you." Dean says.

Zachariah was shocked at the last statement.  "You don't believe  Michael will agree to that, do you?"

Dean walks closer. "I'm his sword, he will agree to it." Dean looks at you and Sam, winking.

Zachariah goes to argue, but Dean takes an Angel blade out, stabbing Zachariah through the head with it. Zachariah flashes bright yellow, before dying, his wings burning most of the small room. The other Angels had already vanished,  scared of Michael. 

As a bright light starts to fill the room, Sam and Dean rush over to you, each taking an arm, and rushing out of the room. You barely make it before the room is entirely covered in the bright light.

You collapse, exhausted from the week of torment.  Dean picks you up, carrying you out to the Impala, laying you carefully on the backseat.

He drives away, to the the next town, and the closest motel, where he has Sam check in, while he gently picks you up. Once inside the room, he sets you down on the bed. Sam gets the first aid kit, cleaning your cuts, and stitching your shoulder.

"Sam, can you give us a minute?" Dean asks, seeming nervous. You knew you were going to get yelled at for leaving a month ago, and you waited.

Instead,  Dean turns to you, with a sad expression on his face. "Y/N, why didn't you say something? I had no idea you felt that way for me."

You glance down at your lap, scared to let your emotions show, to get turned down. "Dean, I was scared, I knew you didn't feel the same way."

He turns away from you, running his hand through his hair, showing his frustration. "Who told you that? I loved you Y/N!"

You got angry then, standing up, with your hands on your hips. "Well, you sure had a funny way of showing it! A different girl almost every night! It killed me, everytime I saw you leave with with a girl, or when you returned with lipstick on your collar, or her perfume on your skin. I couldn't take it!"

"I took all those girls to make you jealous! I waited, for one night, for you to stand up and argue, to let me know what you were feeling. Every night, I wished those girls where you! And when you left, it killed me, knowing I lost my chance. Ask Sammy, I haven't been with a girl since, I've only wanted you. I've been loking for you this whole month!" He exclaimed,  before capturing your lips in his. It was hot, and urgent, and lasted awhjle before you pulled your lips from his, to pull his shirt over his head. He reciprocates, pulling your shirt off, leaving you in your bra and jeans. He runs his hands down your sides, stopping when you wince. He presses his forehead to yours.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I would kill that dick Angel a million times over if I could." He tells you, guilt on his face.

"But you found me, in time. Thank you." You reply,  pulling his head to yours. Dean picks you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist, moaning at the feel of his erection pressing against your core.

He lays you down on the bed, sitting up so he could pull your jeans and underwear off, leaving you in just your bra.

He lays down beside you, cupping your face in his hand, kissing you long and deep, before his hand travels lower, caressing your breast through your bra. You arch against his hand, and he chuckles, leaning down to undo the clasp of your bra. Once free, he takes a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth.  His other hand is busy, kneading and teasing your other nipple. You moan, running your hand through his hair.

He kisses down your stomach, pausing to look at you, his face in between your legs. He smiles before using his fingers to rub your clit, before pushing one into your core. You moan, and writhe, wanting more. He slowly adds another finger, lowering his head, using his tongue to tease your clit. You grasp the sheets beside you, trying to get leverage, as you feel yourself come undone. As soon as you come down from your high, Dean is back up, kissing you, positioning his member against your folds.

"Ready?" He asks. Unable to talk, he slowly pushes inside driving you wild. He holds still, letting you get used to him inside you before he starts to move, slowly at first, moving all the way out until just the tip of him is pressed against you before thrusting back in.

You wrap your legs around his hips, drawing him closer. He groans, and begins to move faster. You were so close, and he could tell. Reaching down, he rubbed his fingers against your clit, and you come undone. He joins you, groaning your name as he finds his release. 

He falls down on the bed beside you, wrapping his arm against you, pulling you close. He kisses your sweaty forehead, "Don't ever leave again.  Next time talk to me."

You turn in his arms, facing him. Kissing him, you snuggle closer to him. "I promise."


End file.
